Girls and Boys
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: Girls and Boys. A fan fiction about a girl and a guy from two different outlook's of life. Did fate pull them together?
1. Chapter 1

Good Charlotte, one of the best punk rock bands to come out since french toast. Nikole  
was my best friend, we had been friends since as long as I could remember. Our taste in  
music was vitally the same. Dream Street was our main love, til they broke up of course.  
Then one day we were in Nikole's car and we heard Good Charlotte on the radio. Granted,  
then we didn't know them as Good Charlotte. So I decided to get online when I got home.  
  
ALL i WaNt is YoU: Hey Sam! I got a question. Me and Nikole was in her car today, and  
this group sounded punk, but I don't know. But we really liked the song, and it went  
something like, "lifestyles of the not so rich and famous".. Who sings that?  
PuNK RiOT GuRL: LMAO! It's "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous", it's by Good Charlotte.  
I have been a fan of their's for 5 years now. They are really awesome. I actually know the  
guys personally.  
ALL i WaNt is YoU: Thanks Sam! I wanna get their cd and check them out.  
PuNK RiOT GuRL: Oh, and Laur, they are going to be performing in a few weeks @ a  
club. If you and Nik wanna show up. I could possibly get you backstage to meet the band.  
;)  
ALL i WaNt is YoU: Really? Sam! You're so awesome. Okay, well me and Nik are gonna  
head to FYE and get their CD, so talk to ya laterz?  
PuNK RiOT GuRL: Yeah. Definitely. =)  
  
I went upstairs to call Nikole and tell her I was going to stop by, cause we were going to  
FYE.   
  
"Laur, how do you know this band will even be any good?", Nikole asked.  
  
"Well, Sam, she has good taste in rock groups. She wouldn't steer us wrong. Besides if  
they aren't good, we'll only be $15 out of money", I said smiling. She nodded in  
agreement. A few minutes later we got to the mall and headed straight into FYE.   
  
"What would they be considered?", I asked Nikole.  
  
"Hmm, let's look in rock", I suggested. We walked over to the rock section. "Here. I found  
their CD". I continued flippin through to see how many copies.   
  
"They have two CD's out?", Nikole gasped.   
  
"It's lookin that way", I said and laughed. "Well, here, I'll get their The Young and the  
Hopeless, and you can grab the other one", I suggested.  
  
*Next Day In School*  
  
"Hey Sam", I said greeting her at her locker.  
  
"Oh hey, Laura. So how did you guys like their CD?", she asked.  
  
"You mean CD's, plural. They have two".  
  
Sam laughed. "Oh yeah guys, I forgot to tell you they have two albums out. Okay, but  
onto bigger news. She reached in her locker pulling out 2 tickets.  
  
"Here. I got these for you guys", she said. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man. Thanks so much Sam", Nikole yelled. All people surrounding us turned around  
and looked at us.  
  
"Chill out. We are having a moment here", I yelled back.  
  
"But that's not all girls. After they are done performing. Come towards right side and go  
back, and I will be standing there by the pop machines, and I will take you backstage to  
meet the band", she replied.  
  
"Ahhh. That's so awesome", me and Nikole squeeled.  
  
"Oh, and a tip prior to meeting them. Don't freak out in front of them. Don't come off as a  
teenybopper", Sam offered.  
  
*At lunch*  
  
"I can't believe we are going to meet Good Charlotte", I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know ", Nikole said taking a drink of her soda.  
  
Just then a preppy girl walked over to our table.  
  
"You are losers. As if, you wish you could meet Good Charlotte. It just so happens that  
Benji is my cousin".  
  
"Oh really? So, I guess then you are cousins with Joel, Sarah and Josh too?", I questioned.  
  
"Who?", she asked picking her nails.  
  
"I knew it. You aren't related to Benji. Josh and Joel are Benji's brothers and Sarah is his  
sister", Nikole said.  
  
We got up and went to go get our books from our locker for the last block of the day.  
Thankfully it was Friday. The concert was next Friday.   
  
A week went by and before we knew it, we were prepping for the Good Charlotte concert. I  
wanted to do something spontaneous, so I decided to dye my hair black. I was wearing  
jeans, and a gc hoodie I ordered online few weeks prior. Nikole wore a black pair of Dickies  
and a GC hoodie as well.  
  
Sam came by to pick us up. It took us about 45 minutes to drive to the club the concert  
was located at. It was called Bogarts. It was in greater Cincinnati. It was a club lots of  
musicians played at, but it was also a bar. The three of us walked up to go in, they took  
our ticket stubs, ripped half off, and gave us a wristband because we were all under 21.   
  
We walked inside. Sam whispered in our ear that she would be backstage and after the  
concert she would be waiting for us by the pop machines. We nodded.   
  
"Well, let's try and make our way to the front", I whispered.   
  
Neither me, nor Nikole had ever experienced a rock show. Of course, we knew it was  
nothing like an *NSYNC or Dream Street concert. The minute we got into the crowd, we  
could already tell it was different. The screams. There weren't any ear piercing shrieks.  
Which was a good thing. Many people were busy jumping up and down and dancing to the  
likes of "New Found Glory". 


	3. Chapter 3

In the process, Nikole and I wedged our way up to the front row. Apparently, we had  
gotten to Bogarts late, because New Found Glory was just about to go off stage.   
  
*Backstage*  
  
*Sam's POV*  
  
"Hey Sam. What's up?", Benji said hugging me.   
  
"Hey Benj", I replied. "Hey, Joel, Paul, Billy".   
  
The other guys gave me a warm welcoming.   
  
"I didn't think you was going to make it to this show", Joel replied. I looked at him funny.  
  
"Really? Why not?", I questioned.  
  
"I had been trying to get a hold of you all week, but you were never home".  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that Joel. But you know I always come to your shows in my area", I  
replied with reassurance. "Speaking of fans coming to shows, I invited 2 of my very good  
friends to come backstage and chill with us".  
  
"Sam. The last fans you invited backstage, they were weird. All they knew how to  
conversate about was, "Oh my god, Benji, I love your lip rings. You look so hot in your  
video for "Lifestyles" and you guys looked so hot on TRL", Benji replied.   
  
"No, these girls are..well, different. They are new fans. They love your guys' music so  
much", I replied. "I promise you will like these girls".  
  
"How old are they?", Billy questioned.  
  
"Laura, she is 18 and Nikole, she is 17, but she turns 18 in June. They are really cool  
chicks. Even cooler now that they ditched the whole pop scene", I said laughing.  
  
Their manager came back stage. "Guys, you are on stage in 5 minutes", she said, then  
heading straight for the back. They all nodded.   
  
"Well, Sam, we will see you after the show", Paul yelled as they were walking out. The  
guys went on stage and went to their respective spot on the stage.  
  
*Laura's POV*  
  
"How are we feeling Cincinnati?", Joel asked the crowd. He was rewarded with a lot of  
cheers. "Good! Cause we are ready to rock out for you guys". The first song they played  
was "Girls and Boys". It personally had a lot of meaning to me. Basically cause the fact,  
that I don't like just cars and money. Even though I knew they wrote that song in hopes of  
pissing a few people off. But, hey, they had good intentions.  
  
"Oooh, Laura. Benji is looking at you", Nikole said into my ear. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Really? I think he is looking at that girl next to me". Just then I looked up and saw him  
wink at me. After about 5 minutes, Nikole and I, were starting to get into the feel of the  
music. Benji walked to our side of the stage, all the fans were reaching out, including me  
and Nikole, and Benji touched our hands. I was freakin out, but on the inside.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, I know he is a normal guy, but I have never been that close to a  
celebrity before. Well except, for Chris Trousdale, but who is he? We were so ecstatic to go  
and meet the guys after the show. They played a total of 7 songs: "Girls and Boys", "The  
Anthem", "Riot Girl", "My Bloody Valentine", "Hold On", "Lifestyles of the Rich and  
Famous", and "The Young and the Hopeless".   
  
After they ended the show with "The Young and the Hopeless", they thanked everyone for  
coming out and announced they would be having an in-store autograph signing the next  
day @ FYE. Fans quickly began to clear the floor. Most of them I am guessing went outside  
and waited by their tour bus.  
  
Me and Laura, we went to the side of the club where Sam told us to meet her. We waited  
around for 5 minutes and she didn't come.   
  
"Ugh, Laura, where is Sam?", Nikole huffed. I shrugged. Sam told us she would get us  
backstage to meet the guys. In the middle of our moping, someone tapped me on the  
shoulder. I turned around only to find myself facing Benji.   
  
"Hi", I replied. We exchanged glances.   
  
"Are you Laura?", he questioned. I nodded. He explained that Sam had him come out there  
and get us, so we could meet the other guys. We walked backstage behind Benji.   
  
"Hey chicks!", I heard Sam yell. We looked around and saw her sitting on a couch, looking  
rather comfortable with Joel. Sam introduced us to the band. "Guys, I want you to meet  
my two good friends, Laura and Nikole. Girls, these are the guys. Paul, Billy, Joel and  
Benji, she said pointing each guy out.   
  
We hung with the guys for about an hour, and then their manager came backstage and  
said they needed to get on the bus, and check into a hotel. The guys said their goodbye's  
to us and headed out the back door.   
  
"So, what do you guys think about them?", she questioned.  
  
"I like Joel", Nikole said and laughed. "He is a really good singer".  
  
"I like Benji. He is really cute. And he plays the guitar well", I added.   
  
"Benji winked at Laura during "Girls and Boys", Nikole yelled.   
  
"Oooh, is there something goin on?", Sam hinted.   
  
"No, but I do like him".  
  
"Good. Then you would be happy to know that he likes you too", she winked. 


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's exactly why she is going to that autograph signing tomorrow", Nikole pressed.   
  
"Guys. I just don't want to set myself up for a big disappointment", I assured them.  
  
"A big disappointment?", Sam questioned. "This is Benji we are talking about. He doesn't  
talk BS. If he likes you, he will get straight to the point and tell how he feels".   
  
"I don't know..", I trailed off.  
  
"At least give him a chance?", she asked giving the puppy dog look.  
  
"Alright, alright. He does seem like a nice guy", I laughed. "Alright, kids, let's get outa  
here", she said. She told us to go ahead and go to the car and she would be right there in  
a few minutes. We had to walk past their tour bus, but we didn't look up. We went straight  
to the car like Sam told us too. She followed a couple hundred feet behind. We looked back  
and saw her talking to Benji for a brief second.   
  
"Pst, Benji", Sam whispered in between him signing a fan's CD. He looked up. "You got the  
green light to go for it". He smiled. Few minutes later Sam got to the car.  
  
"Sam, what did you say to Benji?", I asked confused.  
  
"I just told him they did a good show tonight", she said nervously. How could she have  
sene it? She was backstage. "But, you were backstage", Nikole offered.  
  
"I came out for like 10 minutes and watched them play "Riot Girl" and "Hold On", she  
replied. We nodded. Once we got back into Middletown, Sam dropped each of us off at our  
house. She dropped Nikole off first since she was on the way. We said bye to Nikole, and  
Sam pulled out. I, on the other hand, lived on the opposite side of town, both me and Sam  
did.  
  
"Sam, I don't know if me talking to Benji is such a good idea", I replied.   
  
She looked at me. "How come?", she asked.   
  
"Well, it seems like Nikole likes him", I said. She explained that Nikole said she liked Joel. I  
still got a sense of feeling that Nikole wasn't being honest and she was jealous that Benji  
liked me.  
  
"I just don't want to tear our friendship apart over a guy. You know?", I said. 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not your fault Benji is attracted to you. If she is a friend, she will understand", Sam  
said pulling into my driveway. "See, ya tomorrow kid". I opened the door getting ready to  
get out. "And Sam?", I questioned.  
  
She looked at me. "Thanks. For you know, getting me and Nik those tickets and letting us  
meet the guys. I felt like family around them", I replied. "Hey you're welcome, but this is  
just the beginning of your ride".   
  
I got out and walked inside. I hope Sam was right about if Nikole was a friend, she would  
understand. I usually liked preppy guys, but something, about Benji, attracted me to him.  
I don't know what it was, but it was something. Maybe it was the fact he doesn't care what  
anyone thinks about him, he just does it. Or his presence on stage? I got out of my  
clothes, and changed into my PJ's.   
  
I got online to check my e-mail. My AIM window popped up. I got an accept message. I  
didn't recognize the screen name, but I figured,'what the hell?' and accepted it anyways.  
  
BeNJaY BoY: Hey  
ALL i WaNT is YoU: Hey, whose this?  
BeNJaY BoY: Benji. =) Ya know, from Good Charlotte. I got your s/n from Sam. It was nice  
meeting you tonight. You're a cool chick. ;)  
ALL i WaNT is YoU: Aww, thanks. Lol. You guys had an amazing show.   
BeNJaY: Hey, sorry to cut it short, Joel wants on for a while to check his e-mail. Are you  
coming to the signing tomorrow?   
ALL i WaNT is YoU: Yep. So I guess I'll cya then?   
BeNJaY BoY: Yeah. Count on it. ;)  
BeNJaY BoY signed off at 10:38 p.m.  
  
I closed out my AIM window, finished checking my bit of e-mail and then put my away  
message back up. After I did all of that, I headed off to bed. "Please, let this be all real", I  
said outloud. Moments later I drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Laura, how could you do this to me? I liked Benji", Nikole fumed.  
  
"Nikole. How was I supposed to know? You acted all goofy around Joel. I thought you liked  
him", I yelled back.  
  
"You're my friend. Of course I'm not gonna come out and say, "Yeah, you got me. I  
loooove Benji", she said sarcastically.   
  
I couldn't take anymore of her lip, so I jumped on her, and start smacking her.  
  
Moments later I woke up.  
  
"It was only a dream. Only a dream", I kept repeating to myself. "But what if it becomes  
reality? I can't lose my best friend over... Benji", I thought. When I woke up in the  
morning, I told Sam about my dream. She told me to ignore it, and that it was nothing.  
How could I? It would be racked inside my brain all day long. 


End file.
